The Spy Who Loved Me
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: Rosalie Hale is the top female spy for the U.S. She was sent to kill Russia's top uncapitalize spy and brother. Easy right? But than after getting to know Him can Rosalie go though with it. Can she kill him
1. The Mission

**Chapter One: ****The Mission**

My name: Rosalie Hale

My partner assigned: Alice Brandon

My mission: To find and kill the top Russian spy Emmett Cullen and his partner/brother Jasper Cullen. Two brothers, two deaths. Or at least that's what I was told.

I am the top U.S female spy, for foreign affairs. My job is to find and kill top spies for different countries if they endanger our own organizations. I'm an assassin of sorts.

This mission was crucial to the survival of a new technology, which could save man kind from certain doom and whatnot. That was the only thing I knew. All I was told was that I was to kill the Cullen brothers even if it meant putting my own life on the line.

My day would start out with a nice five mile jog, than a drive to the top secret government warehouse where I would meet my new partner Alice Brandon. I got out of my car and walked inside the building. I put my long blonde hair into a quick pony tail. I walked into the meeting room, where my boss Carlisle was waiting for me. Standing next to him, was a small girl around 5 feet, with short spiky black hair.

"Rosalie, right on time as always." Carlisle said to me with a smile. I never understood how someone who was a spy could manage to be so nice.

"Hello." I said to him with no smiled on my face.

"Ok then, to business." He said. He clicked a button and the table that shifted into a screen with a map on it. "As you two both know you are after the Cullen Brothers, Emmett," He showed a picture of him on the screen. From the picture I could tell he was tall, he had short dark hair and blue eyes. "And Jasper." He showed Japer's picture. He was tall with long puffy blonde hair and bright green eyes. "They are your mission; they were last seen in Europe, Italy to be exact. That is where you will find them, in Venice ."

"When do we leave?" I asked, still looking at the picture of one of the brother's Emmett. Something about his blue eyes kept my attention.

"In a few minutes Rosalie, you know the way things work." He said.

"I know." I replied, still looking at the photo. For some reason the picture mesmerized me. He was cute and muscular. Very different from any man that I've ever met, but then I snapped back to into reality

He was my mission, I was being sent to kill him.

"Ok well, you two have two minutes to talk before you leave." Carlisle smiled at the both of us and he left the room. Alice walked up to me, bouncing on her toes.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Hello." I replied, tapping my foot.

"So?"

"Look, I am not one for the girl chatting. We have a mission ok? That is what we are doing, the mission, and that is all we talk about. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." She replied, looking at me.

"Let's go." I said, glancing at my watch quickly. She followed me to the transport room. T hat is where Edward was waiting for us with our gadgets and bags.

"Rosalie." He said, nodding his head to us. " Alice ."

"Edward." I replied.

"Ok, here we have your new phone." He handed me what looked like the LG Xenon, but had a few more things in it. "Then some other things you have used before. You know the drill." He replied. "Your plane is in the next room"

"Thank you." I said, as Alice and I left the room. I walked straight into the other room where Bella was waiting for us patiently.

"Ok, no time to Talk, you know what to do. It will take eight hours to arrive at your destination by plane." She said quickly.

"Thank you." I replied, stepping into the plane and Alice trailed behind me like a lost little puppy.

"Good luck." Bella said, closing the plane doors with a secure snap. I started the plane and we were off. I've always liked flying, there was something calming about the experience.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"How long will this take?" She asked. I looked at her.

"How long will what take?" I asked, looking back at the sky.

"To find them?" She asked.

"A day, a week, a month, as long as it takes." I replied coolly, finding her bubbly attitude irritating.

"Oh, okay." She relied softly, picking up on my annoyance.

I felt bad for being mean, but it was a mission and she should have known better. It would take as long as it took for us to find them. They were spies after all, trained just as well as we were. Finding them could be an impossible job, even for a top spy like me.

"When we get there, we will split up and look for them. We will communicate by text, and the phones are none track able." I told her.

"Ok, I am all new to this." She said shyly.

"Oh, believe me, I can tell." I replied, not as harshly as before but with a slight smile on my face. I remembered my first mission. How scared I was that I would mess something up or let someone get away.

"Well, I hope I can do this." She said, making small talk again.

"Me too." I replied, thinking back to the two pictures of the brothers on the screen.

"When will we get there?" Alice asked.

"Eight hours" I replied. She leaned back in her seat

"Ok more time to breath" She replied.

I did not respond. All I could do was think about the mission. About Emmett Cullen the man I was about to kill, and about his Brother. I was sent to kill them. I had to keep reminding myself of that, over and over again.

**Thank you to jasper'sgirl234 for looking over this story for grammar. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!! **


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Meeting **

Those hours went by quickly and we finally arrived in Venice , Italy . We arrived at the U.S. base there. As soon as we got off the plane, Alice and I walked toward the garage to get a car so we could drive to where we would be staying. I looked them over and chose the fastest car they had. A 911 turbo Porsche, canary yellow. Alice and I got in and I speed off.

"As soon as we get there, you know the plan." I said.

"I know the plan," She said "But what if I only find one brother?" She asked.

"Then you follow him and contact me. We kill both brothers at once. That is the only way to not make any mistakes."

"Ok, I will do what I can." She said.

"No, you will follow the plan." I snapped.

"I know." She replied, looking down.

I drove as fast as I could toward the hotel we would be staying in. As soon as we got to the hotel we went straight to the room because we've already checked in online. As soon as we got in the room, I got everything ready to stake out the Cullen brothers. I went in my bag and found a black hair wig. I quickly put it on.

"Wow." Alice complimented.

"You have one also." I threw her a red wig. "Put it on gab your gun and your phone and whatever else you think you need. I'm ready so I am leaving, text me if you find anything."

"I will" I looked at her. Than walked out the door of the room. I quickly walked into the elevator. Then another person walked in. When I looked up, my eyes almost bulged out.

"Rosalie?" He asked. I covered his mouth with my hand

"Would you shut up, you dog?" I hissed to Jacob, one of the worst spy's I've ever met.

"MMMMMM." he mumbled.

"Shh I am okay, just shh. When this door opens I am not the person you know, and you will not talk to me, got it?" I asked. He nodded his head, and I let go.

The doors opened and I rushed out. I went onto the streets of Italy . There were so many people, but I had to keep my eyes open looking for the Cullen brothers. So I walked into a coffee shop. I needed coffee and everyone loves coffee and they could be there.

"One regular" I said to the guy. He smiled and made it than handed it to me. I handed him my card and he swiped it with a kind smile. I walked over to a table and sat down. I took a sip of my coffee. Then I got a text from Alice .

_Rosalie, I found Emmett: _Alice wrote.

_Where is he: _I wrote back.

_Walking into the coffee shop not to far from out hotel._

I held my breath, he was on his was into where I was. _That is where I am: _

_Okay then I won't come in: _She replied. I sat there, waiting. I kept my eyes looking at my phone but I turned on the back view of it so I could see when he walked in.

_Yes stay out side did you see the brother: _I asked.

_No just him._

I did not respond. I saw Emmett walk into the coffee place. He was just like his picture but more wonderful than I imagined. He was taller than 6 feet, and muscular. Then I saw him walking over to me. I closed my phone and looked at my coffee.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" H e asked.

I looked up, not at him, but around me. There was no empty seat except the one next to me. Again not looking at him

"Okay." I replied.

"Thanks." He said, but it was not the Russian accent. It sounded like it was American. I did not look at him.

"I love how a place so big, there is no where to sit." He said, making conversation.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Not a very talkative one, are you?" He grinned. He had a lovely smile. I did not look at him. I have been on many missions but I have never talked to the person I was sent to kill. I was always told not to get attached. Than my phone buzzed.

_Rosalie talk to him, Carlisle called me and said to talk to him, Jasper will not be here for a few days and you have to stay close to him: _Alice texted me. I sighed.

"I am."

"Well you keep giving me one word answers." He smiled.

"Oh right." I rolled my eyes.

"Two words now. It's almost a record." He smiled.

"Well . . ."

"Back to one." He teased. "And you may wanna take that wig off. It looks horrible with your skin tone." I gulped, how did he know I was wearing a wig? I got another text.

_Take the wig off, Carlisle said He has no idea who you are it is fine: _Alice texted.

I took it off and fixed my blonde hair

"How did you know" I asked.

"I could see your hair." He smiled taking a sip for his coffee.

"Oh."

"I would like to continue our three word conversation" He said.

"Um, I don't think so." I replied, shaking my head.

_Say yes: _Alice texted.

"It will be fun, we can go out to dinner." He offered

"Fine, meet you here at eight?" I got up and walked away. What was wrong with me? Why did I say yes? Why was I getting involved with the mission?

**Thanks Again to jasper'sgirl234 for editing ******


	3. Spying Spies

**Chapter Three: Spying Spies**

I walked out of the coffee house, Alice following me as she always did. As soon as we were out of his sight, Alice fell into step beside me.

"So are you really going tonight?" Alice asked, sounding excited.

"I have to; it's part of the mission. Carlisle said to be close to him and I will." I replied.

"Right…" Alice said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

We walked back to the hotel in silence.

"Wait, what if he does not show up?" She asked.

"Oh he will, Alice . You have to learn one thing, guys always fall for the girl who keeps them guessing. He will show." I replied confidently.

"So are you completing the mission tonight?" She asked.

"No you heard Carlisle, he said both brothers at once. It's just easier that way." I replied. Her constant stream of questions were starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh." She said, as we walked into our room.

I walked over to the window so I could see right in the coffee shop where Emmett was still sitting there drinking his coffee.

"Still there?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I wonder why he didn't know who you were, I mean, you are the top spy for the U.S. " She said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Sometimes they don't know all the spies, Alice. Especially the ones as good as I am." I said to her, but still looking out the window at Emmett.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"My job Alice , I am watching him, seeing how he reacts to things."

"Um, he is drinking coffee. Does than mean something?" She asked her voice unsure of my sanity.

"Well no but, just shh." I said, looking out the window at Emmett. As I was watching him, he took out his phone, and answered it.

" Alice , quick, hand me the bug to hear phone calls." I said. She rushed to her bag and handed me the ear plug and I put it in my ear and tuned it to hear his phone.

"Jasper, where are you?" Emmett asked.

" Russia , Maria made me stay." Jasper replied sounding annoyed.. Maria? Who was Maria?

"When will you be here?" Emmett asked, sounding a little jumpy.

"A week, at the least." He replied.

A week? That meant I would have to stay close to Emmett for a week, before carrying out the dirty deed.

"Ok, I am fine here." Emmett said with a smile.

"Why? I thought you hated Italy ." Jasper asked.

"Well I met a girl, she seems nice. Pretty too." He replied.

"Just like you to find a girl when you've only been in Italy for two days. Is she Italian?" Jasper asked.

"No, American." He replied. They were talking about me.

"Oh, I see. Are you sure it is not that girl Esme told us to watch out for?" Jasper asked. He was obviously the cautious one in the family. Girl what girl?

"No it is not. Her name is Hale and she has black hair. At first I thought it was her, but she was wearing a wig." Emmett said shaking his head.

"And her name is?" He questioned, happy that his brother has found a 'normal' girl.

"I don't know. I will find out tonight though." Emmett said happily.

"Ok whatever, I will see you in a week." Jasper hung up the phone. I watched Emmett close his phone. I took the ear plug out of my ear.

" Alice they know who I am" I said to her. She looked at me, shocked.

"What?"

"They don't know my name all they know is my last name and they think I have black hair" I replied.

"Oh, dear." Does anyone really say 'Oh dear' anymore?

"No, it will be fine. I will tell him my last name is Swan. Yeah, Bella's last name should work." I said, keeping my cool.

"Yeah." She said, calming down.

"It will be fine." I said, looking back at where Emmett was sitting. Then he got up and left out the coffee house and walked down the street.

"He left." I told her.

"So what are you wearing on your date?" Alice asked, sounding excited again.

"It is not a date, and I am not sure." I replied. I never really went out on much.

"Whatever you say." She smiled at me. Another spy who smiled way too much. I looked hard at her then walked into m y room to get ready for my . . . well part of my mission.


	4. Just another Part of the Mission

**Chapter Four: Just another Part of the Mission **

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black camisole. I was not looking to impress him. I was just doing my job, or so I was told. Then my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rosalie? Getting ready for your date?" It was Carlisle .

"It is not a date." I replied somewhat defensively.

"Sure, whatever you say. You know the plan get to know him till Jasper comes, go from the inside, once he trusts to go for the kill" He said. It sounded like I was some kinda of hunter, but all I felt was that I was getting to close to the mission.

"I know the plan." I replied blandly.

"Good, inform me as soon as you can." He said, hanging up the phone. Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore? I put my phone on into the front pocket of my jeans and walked into Alice 's part of the room.

"Wow, very simple." She said giving me a look.

"What is wrong with simple?" I asked, becoming defensive again. I felt . . . well offended.

"Nothing, but really you could make it look a littler snazzier." She said, getting up from the bed and looking up at me. Do people still say "snazzy"? "Like put some heels on or something." She said starring at my plain black flats.

"I _am_ not walking around Venice , Italy with heels on, and I do not dress up on a mission." I partially yelled at her.

"And I understand that, but Rosalie you are trying to make him like you here, so he will trust you right, that is the plan, isn't it? He is the mission and I understand that, but really Rosalie you want him to like you, don't you?" She questioned, becoming annoying again.

"I am, but . . ."

"Listen to me." She said walking over to her bag, reaching in and picking up a pair of black pumps, then walking them over to me "Here, wear these, I know you've never done this before." The shoes were like 6 inch death traps. I could puncture an armored car with these things.

"Done what?" I asked.

"Gone on a date." She said bouncing on her toes. Her excitement made me want to hit her with a baseball bat, a metal one.

"It is not a date." I snapped.

"Still . . ."

Then someone knocked on the door. I gave Alice a look then I walked over to the door, looking in the pep hole. I half growled as I opened the door.

"Hello." Jacob said cheerfully. I pushed him into the room, and then quickly shut the door.

"Why in hell are you here?" I yelled at him.

"I came to help. Wow, why are you all dressed up?" He asked, eyeing me in a way that made me want to hit _him_ with a baseball bat.

"Why are you here for real?" I yelled at him. He was irritating me like he always did.

"Like I said before, I came to help." He smiled at me confidently. What was with everyone smiling?

"No, leave." I said through my teeth.

"Not until you tell me why you are all dressed up" He replied. I growled at him

"I am not dressed up!" I shouted. He gasped and then gave me a knowing smile.

"Does little Rosalie have a date?" He asked in a mocking voice. I gave him a look than stomped on his foot. I have to say these shoes were not good for walking but they were good at being weapons. Jake grabbed his foot and swore under his breath.

"No, its part of the mission. Now would you please leave?" I asked, calming down a little but still irritated.

"Fine, but I'll be around." He smiled, opening the door and leaving. I growled on more time then I turned to Alice .

"Who was that?" She asked.

"He was one of my old partners, and I hated working with him. Now he tries to help every chance he gets, it irritates me." I told her.

"Oh . . ." She looked down to the floor.

"I better get going." I said, wanting to escape the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Well on the bright side, you look fabulous." She giggled.

"You know what to do." I said, ignoring her comment. "Follow us, and keep an eye out." I grabbed my bag and went out the door. I took the stairs down to the lobby. There was no one in the lobby except a half asleep bellhop. I walked out the door and went straight into the coffee shop. He wasn't there yet so I just sat in an empty chair. I held my bag to my stomach. This . . . sorta date was making me anxious and I didn't like it.

"Can I sit here?" I heard a voice. I turned around and there was Emmett standing behind me.

"Hi." I said with no smile on my face.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Mhm" I replied.

"I have a question." He said.

"Shoot."

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Rosalie." I said.

"Emmett" He shook my hand. I slight smile came to my lips. The warmth of his hand was comforting. "Let's go" He said letting go of my hand. I followed him out of the coffee shop.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He walked next to me

"A very good restaurant" He smiled. We walked farther down the street until we turned into a small little restaurant.

"How many?" The hostess asked. I've always thought it was stupid for them to ask how many people are with you. Can't they see that for themselves?

"Two." Emmett replied, indicating with his fingers like a four year old.

"This way sir." She said. He looked at me and we walked toward a table toward the middle of the restaurant.

"Here you go" She smiled at Emmett, then left. I sat down across from him.

"So what kind of food do you like?" He asked me, leaning on his elbows.

"Anything." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You look like the kind of girl who doesn't like carbs." He said. I looked up at him.

"Anything." I challenged. He looked at me hard.

"Will you try to talk with more then one word please?"

"I can try." I replied.

"Three." He said with a half smile. I just looked at him then back down at the menu, looking for something I would eat. Nothing really caught my eye.

"See anything?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p". He snatched my menu away from me quickly.

"Hey!" I half yelled.

"Shh." He said, placing a finger on his lips. The waiter came to our table.

"Ready to order" He asked.

"I will have the pasta with marinara sauce and she will have the same" Emmett told him.

"I'll be back." The Waiter smiled at us and walked away from the table.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Don't say that until you try it" He replied. I just looked at him. He really was different for any man I ever met. He was very muscular, his mussels showed though his tight blue sweater. Looking so natural and wonderful that it blew my mind away. I looked into his dark blue eyes. His eyes were like a storm, with a permanent impact on my heart, leaving me frozen in fathoms of dark blue seas. Inviting, and yet hiding something, leaving me hoping for something that would never happen.

"So tell me something about you." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You have any family?" He asked. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Yes I do, I have a sister." I lied. I was a good liar. That's what happens when you're a spy.

"What's her name?" He asked.

" Alice ." I lied again.

"I like it, is she here with you?"

"Yes, she is in our room, relaxing." I partly lied, Alice was with me, but she was not in the room. She was right outside the restaurant.

"Good, a lot of people come to Venice to find adventure, I am glad someone is just relaxing." He laughed.

"Well that is just her." I replied. He took a sip of water the waiter had just brought us.

"Where do you work?"

"Hard to explain" I replied.

"Ok maybe another time."

"Yes, another time." W as the first thing I told him that was not a lie.

Then the waiter came back with some bread.

"Enjoy" He smiled at us. Emmett didn't so much as look at him he kept his eyes on me, which I did not mind one bit.

"Why don't you tell me about you?" I suggested, trying to focus the attention away from me.

"What would you like to know?" He asked. I looked at him; it was so hard to think of one thing I did not know about him.

"Do you have any brother's or sister's?" I knew the answer but I still had to think of something.

"Yes, a brother, Jasper." He replied.

"Older?" I asked, one question I didn't know.

"Yes, by two years." I took a small piece of bread and ate it. "He will be here in a few days" He added.

"Cool." I said stupidly, unsure of what else to say. I ate more of my bread. "Rosalie why don't you ever smile?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Never found a need to." I replied.

"But smiling means you're happy , you're never happy?"

"I am I just don't like to express emotion."

"Well you should." Something in his tone intrigued me.

"Are you going to make me?" I asked. No answer, he just got up from his chair and poked my side, the one spot where I was ticklish. I smiled brightly with a laugh.

"Two for one." He smiled at me, as he sat back down. I smiled at him, for the first time. He was much different than I expected.

**Thanks Again for Editing: ) **


	5. Unwanted Help

**Chapter Five : Unwanted Help **

Soon after, our food came. The second the waiter put my food near me I could smell the sweet aroma of the sauce and all the herbs in it. I tasted a little of it then looked at Emmett.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Love it." I replied, no smile.

"Come on, I know you can smile now so you can't hide it" He said. I looked hard at him than smiled eating more of my food. It was good, better than I would've thought. Then I heard my phone ring.

"Oh, excuse me." I said, picking up my phone and walking outside so Emmett couldn't hear me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rosalie, I need your help." It was Jacob.

"What is it?" I said getting back into my spy mode.

"My mission is at stake."

"What mission?" I asked. I was worried he had gotten himself in some kind of trouble. As much as I hated Jacob, I still didn't want him to die or anything.

"To help you." He said. I growled into the phone. He got me all worried for no reason.

"I don't need your help." I replied back as calmly as I could.

" Carlisle told me to help." He said. I looked around me quickly.

"Jake, where are you?" I asked.

"With Alice , around the other side of the restaurant spying on you." He laughed. "This is serious Jake, I have to go back, but the second this thing is over with you'll no longer be living" I threatened him as I hung up the phone. I walked back into the restaurant.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes, just annoying people." I sat down and ate more of my pasta. He smiled at me then he ate more of his pasta. When we were done, Emmett looked at me.

"This was fun." He said.

"Yes, it was." I agreed. It wasn't even a lie

"I would like to do this again, dinner I mean." He said, somewhat nervous.

"Ok."

"Tomorrow, is seven ok?" He asked.

"Yes." I half smiled. Emmett paid for the dinner and we walked out and headed back toward the coffee shop.

"See you tomorrow." He said taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed, I felt like a kid in high school again.

"See you tomorrow." I replied taking my hand back and walking toward my hotel.

I walked up the stairs toward my room. The second I opened the door, there was Jake sitting on the floor away from Alice who was on her bed, starring at him and holding her hand over her mouth and nose like she smelled something rancid. I did understand that Jake did smell sometimes.

"Jacob Black!" I tried not to yell but it came out all wrong.

"Rosalie, nice to see you too." He replied calmly. I looked away from him and looked over at Alice .

"When did he meet up with you?" I asked.

"The second you sat down with Emmett and he wouldn't leave no matter how many times I told him to." She replied, getting up from her bed. She seemed as annoyed as I did. I turned back to Jake.

"Would you just leave? Alice and I can handle this." I said angrily.

" Carlisle asked me to come; he said I could leave when Jasper arrived. He wanted me to make sure that you stayed close to Emmett." Jake gave me a devilish smile.

"Do I need a babysitter now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He said sometimes you don't listen to him, and he wanted to make sure this time you did." I growled at him.

"Fine, if you have to stay then get another room, Alice looks like she is about to die with that smell, and I feel like I may barf." I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"Fine, I will see you two ladies in the morning" He smiled, leaving the room.

I looked at Alice .

"So" I said.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Like you don't know." I replied taking the heels off my feet.

"Not really, I can't get anything done with smelly over there." She said, cocking her head in Jake's direction. "Tell me." I gave her a look.

"I don't do the girl chat thing."

"You went on a date I think . . ." I stopped her.

"It was not a date. It was a part of the mission, remember that." I somewhat shouted at her.

"Well how did part of the mission go?" She asked. I smiled.

"Good." Then she looked at me with shock on her face.

"You smiled!" Then face became straight again.

"It is late I am going to bed. I'm seeing him again tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep. You'll be out all day tomorrow, we have work to do." I said as I walked into my room. I quickly got changed and went straight to bed. I was so tired. As I feel asleep I thought of Emmett, which I knew was a bad idea.


	6. New Gadgets

**Chapter Six: New Gadgets **

The next morning when I woke up, all I could think about yesterday. I was to meet Emmett at seven than spend the rest of my day with Alice , doing who knows what.

I got out of my queen size bed, stretched my arms, then looked out the window at the beautiful city of Venice . It was breath taking. It made me want to smile but I couldn't, all I could think about was my mission, to kill Emmett. I sighed to myself, then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, as I watched Alice move restlessly in her bed.

"Rosalie?" It was Edward.

"Edward, hey." I said.

"So how is the mission going?" He asked. I sighed.

"Fine, why did you call?" I asked.

"Um . . ." I sighed in annoyance.

"Edward, just tell me why you called."

"I need your help." He said.

"Help? Edward, I am in Italy , I can't really help you much."

"Not spy help Rosalie." He snapped.

"What kind of help is it then?" I asked.

"Bella." Was all he said, and I knew what he needed help with.

Throughout out the years, Edward always talked to me about how he liked Bella. How wonderful she was and such. I used to just tell him, "Go for it and leave me alone".

"I asked her out . . ." He said.

"So. . . ?"

"She didn't give me an answer back." He replied.

"Give her time, Edward. I have to go but call me when something interesting happens." I hung up the phone. I did not care what happened between Edward and Bella, but Edward always helped me so I tried to be supportive as much as I could.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, but get dressed. We're going out." I said, walking into the bathroom. I got dressed in a red camisole and light jeans. I put tall black boots on.

I walked back out to the main part of the room, where Alice was waiting; she threw me a jean jacket.

"You may get cold." She said.

"Whatever, we should go." I put the jacket on. "Come on lets go for a walk" I said. I left the room. I saw Alice follow behind me. I walked out of the hotel and Alice finally caught up to me.

"Rosalie, what are we doing?" Alice asked, a little confused of why we were just walking when we had a mission.

"We need a few things." I said.

"From where? How are we going to get spy things in Italy ?" She whispered.

"Just follow me; I know where to go ok?"

"Ok" She whispered, still a little confused. We walked down the street.

"Ok listen to me, you follow everything I say, and try not to speak too much." She nodded in agreement. We walked down a sketchy looking street, and then we walked into a small store. I walked toward the front counter.

"Yes?" The girl said looking up at me.

"Tanya, please." I said. She suddenly became alert.

"This way." She said, getting up and directing us toward the back room. Then I saw Tanya. She was tall with long, blonde hair.

"Ah Rosalie, I have been expecting you." She said.

"Well I need a few things." I replied.

"As you always do." She said. "Follow me." Alice and I followed her further into the long dark room .

"What do you need?" She asked as we walked.

"Poison, poison detector, and glasses."

"Oh I see, only a few things" She replied. We walked into a small room.

"Ok you need a gun?" She asked.

"Shoe sized please." She mumbled something to herself. She picked up a small bag and reached in and took out a small gun and handed it to me. "Ok here it has a lock so you don't shoot your foot off and it will stay there"

"Mhm." I mumbled. Then she handed me a small bag.

"Poison and the detector." Than she handed me a another small bag "Glasses"

"Thanks, we may be back" I said. Taking Alice by the arm and dragging her out of the room, and out of the building. When we got onto a normal looking street Alice finally spoke.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I will tell you when we are in the room" I replied though my teeth, in frustration. We walked in silence back to the hotel and into the room. As soon as Alice sat down I threw her the little bag with the glasses in it.

"What's this for?" She asked, taking the glasses out of the bag and looking at them.

"They are kind of like binoculars, but in glasses form so no one can tell." I replied. Alice put them on then almost fell back.

"Wow, ok so these will be helpful." She giggled. What an odd person she was.

"We still have a few hours until I have to go out, so I suggest you stay here. I am going out for a walk." I said.

"Are you wearing that?" She said in disgust

"Yes, goodbye." I said and rushed out the door before she could say word.

I was off for a walk . . .

**So keep looking I posted another chapter ******


	7. Falling for the Mission

**Chapter Seven: Falling for the Mission**

As I walked out of the hotel I felt someone was following me. I kept walking as I knew I should. I walked into a dark ally. I turned around and kicked what was ever in front of me.

"Ow Rose!" I heard. Only one person on this earth called me Rose.

"Edward?" I said kneeling down next to him, since he was on the ground after my little attack. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Vacation," He said getting up. I got up and looked hard at him. Edward was like my brother but I could tell when he was lying to me.

"No, no why are you here?" He looked at me.

"Come on Rosalie lets go for a walk" He said. I looked at him, with a smile on my face.

"Mhm." We walked back out to the normal parts of the street.

"So how is the mission?" He asked.

"Good so far. How is the thing with Bella?" I asked "Wait, why are you here I thought you were going to wait for her answer?"

"Still am, I thought I would give her some space." He replied.

"Oh well good idea, and it is nice to see you, but you know-" He stopped me

"I know I can't interfere with the mission, but right now you are just walking around so. . ."

"Right." I replied with a smile. He looked at me in shock.

"You smiled, I mean I have seen you smile once maybe but never this much before" He said. I looked down at the ground but kept walking. Edward stopped me.

"Rose, you know you can tell me" he said. I was about to answer than I heard

"Rosalie!" Some yelled, from across the street. I turned around and saw it was Emmett, I blushed.

"Hi." I replied.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"My good friend Edward. Edward this is _Emmett_." I put emphasis on Emmett, so Edward would know that he was my mission, so he wouldn't say much about work or me.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said as politely as he could manage.

"You too." Emmett said. I just looked at Emmett, He looked wonderful as always. He was wearing a gray sweater and his muscles were showing again. He had wonderful muscles.

"Rosalie, you're blushing" Edward whispered in my ear so I could only hear. That just made me blush more.

"So. . ." I mumbled.

"If you are not busy, I mean I know you are with your friend and all, but what do you think about starting our date a little early?" Emmett asked nervously. I smiled

"Edward?"

"Go, I'll go find Alice ." He patted my shoulder then walked away. I looked at Emmett.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we could go for a walk." He said.

"Okay." I replied. I've been doing a lot of walking lately. We both started to walk. He walked so close to me. I did not move one inch away, I wanted to be close to him.

"Where are we walking?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied as we walked. We walked down a long street than I saw it. The most beautiful thing I ever saw. We were standing on a bridge the view was amazing.

"Wow." I said.

"I love this place, one of my favorite places in Venice ." He said. As I kept looking out at the wonder view, I could gondolas, boats and just people. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." I said. I looked into his eyes. He just smiled then took my hand. It was warm and felt so right. My head was telling me to take my hand away but my heart wanted me to keep it where it was. But, as always, my head won. I took my hand away from him.

"Sorry." I said, not looking at him.

"It's fine." He replied. After that, it was completely silent. Except for the people around us. A few minutes went by. "Ready for some early dinner?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I replied with a slight smile. We walked away in silence.

"How about you chose the place?" He said.

"I don't know anywhere here, you chose." I replied.

"Okay, come with me" He said. I followed him down the street and into another small restaurant.

"Two please." He said to the host. He looked up at him.

"Okay" He replied. So far this guy did not seem to care. We followed him toward the back of the restaurant, and sat us at a small table for two.

"Here, Palo will be right with you" He said. Emmett and I sat down.

"Well, he was nice." Emmett said sarcastically. I laughed "I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone speaking English?" I asked.

"Well I'm not really sure, everyone in the restaurants do. Well here anyway, I'm just not really sure why." he replied.

"Oh." Then his phone rang. "Oh excuse me" He walked outside. I quickly stuck my ear bug in to hear the conversation

"Hello?" Emmett said.

"Em, hey." Jasper said.

"When will you be here?" Emmett asked, he seemed anxious.

"Two days, why?" Jasper asked.

"You have to meet Rosalie. She's amazing."

"Rosalie who?" Jasper seemed confused from his tone.

"The girl I meet, she is wonderful, and Jasper she has a sister." Emmett replied.

"Does she look like her?"

"Um not sure, never met her" Emmett replied

"Wonderful Emmett, you are setting me up with a girl you never met before." Jasper complained.

"I am not setting you up, I just thought you would like to meet her when you come okay? " He offered.

"Fine Emmett, when I do come, we d have work to do, ok see you in two days" Jasper hung up the phone. I quickly removed the bug from my ear. Emmett came back and sat down.

"Everything okay?" I asked

"Yes, my brother is coming in two days." He smiled

"Cant wait to meet him" I replied.

"Good" He took my hand that was resting on the table. My head screamed to take it away. But for once in my life, my heart won.


	8. Tracking, Spying same thing

**Chapter Eight: Tracking, Spying same thing **

We both just sat there, holding hands and looking like a cutesy couple. I didn't really mind it much. Actually, I kind of enjoyed it.

"Rosalie?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied looking up at him. Then his phone rang again, crushing my curiosity for what he was going to say.

"Be right back" He smiled letting go of my hand, I sighed. I put the bug back in my ear and listened in.

"Hello?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, where are you?" A female voice yelled.

"I'm busy." He replied vaguely.

"Did you do what I told you to?" She asked, sounding impatient.

"No, I've been busy."

"I thought you went out early?" She asked.

"I um . . ." He said awkwardly. He sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll do it now."

"Good." She hung the phone up. Emmett sighed then walked back in.

I took the bug out quickly.

"Rosalie I have to go, I am so sorry." He took my hand again.

"It's ok, tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um, how about the next day? When my brother comes." He suggested.

"That's fine" I replied.

"I am so sorry" We both got up and walked out the door. He looked at me with that cute puppy dog longing look.

"See you in a few days" He kissed my cheek then left. I sighed than walked back to my hotel. I felt a little happy the date ended, I needed to talk to Edward. I went straight to the hotel. When I went to the room, Alice and Edward were talking, well more like bickering.

"Rosalie, I heard both of the conversations." Alice said rushing up to me.

"Yes, Jasper is coming in two days, and you get to meet him" I replied.

"Great." She smiled. She was definitely too outgoing for a spy. Edward smiled at me.

"Wait, why are you back early?" He asked curiously

"Um, didn't Alice tell you, she heard." I replied.

"Do you know where he went?" Alice asked completely ignoring Edward.

"Well . . ." Edward gave me a look.

"You, Rosalie Hale, do not know where he went?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"You don't know?" Alice questioned, mimicking Edward's disbelief.

"Would you two shh! You are like a couple of school girls. I put a tracer on his shirt." I smiled "Come on Alice , we have to go follow him. Edward stay here, I'll talk to you later." I said. I grabbed my gun and put it in my shoe.

"Mhm." Alice mumbled. I waved at Edward then Alice and I left the room. I took out the portable tracker. Alice looked over my shoulder and looked at it.

"Is the dot him?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. I walked away to follow it, she followed me. I walked down the street. As I dot blinked I noticed he was in the same restaurant we were in last night. I walked around the back. Then I saw Emmett.

I stopped suddenly. Alice did as well and we listened.

"Ah Emmett, I was waiting for you to come." Said a voice.

"Sorry Aro, I have been busy." Emmett replied, in a happy tone.

"With what?" Aro asked. I thought for a second, Aro that name sound so familiar to me. I listened to more.

"A girl." Emmett smiled. Alice jabbed me, I gave her the worst look.

"Oh I see, you like her?"

"Yes, she is different, I don't know why but we connect" He replied. Emmett was right, we did connect. We were both spies, and we both thought the same way, except I was out to kill him. He was out to have fun . . . with me.

"When did you meet her?" Aro asked.

"Two days ago, Esme called and interrupted our date though." Emmett sighed. So that was Esme who had called him, his boss.

"Oh sorry, but you know you had to come check on it." He said

"I know, I just thought we were really getting somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Yeah, he took me forever to get her to smile, and we were holding hands." Emmett said. Alice poked me again, I gave her the same evil look.

"Emmett, are you sure she is not the spy that is out to . . ." Emmett stopped him.

"She isn't, don't you think I can tell when someone is out to kill me." No. I thought, he didn't.

"Okay, well come on let's go check on it" Aro said.

"Do I have to, I wanna see if she is at the coffee shop." Emmett pleaded

"Coffee shop?" Aro asked.  
"Where I first met her, maybe she will be there, I feel bad for leaving her. And I couldn't tell her where I was going, I feel bad about it."

"Don't, this is your job Cullen." I heard a light slap, my guess is that he slapped his arm.

"Just tell me how it's going, so I can go." Emmett said. Aro sighed.

"It is fine, when Jasper comes you will take it back to Russia , Esme will be happy."

"Great, bye Aro" I looked at Alice , and we ran quickly away so he would not see us. We ran back to the hotel. I rushed into the room.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Who do we know named Aro?" I asked, out of breath

"Aro?" Edward asked "Oh, he used to work for the U.S then he left go to Russia to work for the experimental technology department."

"That's how I know I, I hated him, he never helped me." I replied.

"I remember." Edward nodded.

"I have to go." I said. Edward gave me a look , I just smiled and walked out the door. I walked down to the coffee shop, and just like he told Aro, he was standing by the door. When I saw him, I blushed red. I walked up to him.

"I was hoping you would come." He smiled.

"Well I wanted coffee" I lied; really I didn't even know why I went. Part of me wanted to see him, the other half new the mission had to be completed soon.

"You wanna go in and sit, I hate that we had to end the date early" He replied.

"Well, I guess since we are both here" I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Emmett took my hand as we walked into the coffee shop.

"Rosalie?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"You think when you come to meet my brother, you can bring your sister?"

"Sure, I bet she would love to come" I replied. He held my had tight as we ordered coffee.


	9. Listen to your heart

**Chapter Nine: Listen to your heart**

The next day flew by. Alice and I thought of ways to kill off the brothers. Carlisle wanted Alice to get to know Jasper before we finish the mission. Edward was still in Venice with us, just hanging out like the creeper he was. I was all dressed and ready to meet Jasper and Alice had on a perfect outfit to attract him. She was wearing a jean skirt, and black leggings with a black top.

"Let's go." I said. I grabbed my phone and put it in my jean pocket.

"Nice outfit." She complimented my red short sleeved shirt and black over jacket. We walked out of the hotel, and walked to the coffee shop where we would meet them. As soon as we got there I saw Emmett waiting outside the shop, when he saw me he walked over with a huge smile.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, oh this is Alice." I said. He looked down at Alice.

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "Jasper is meeting us at the restaurant, follow me." Emmett took my hand, as we started to walk. Alice just walked behind us. Emmett held me close, as we walked, and to tell the truth I liked it. Waiting outside the restaurant was Jasper. He was just like his picture, tall with puffy blond hair. He had hair you could take a nap it. It was perfect.

"Jasper." Emmett smiled. Jasper walked toward us.

"Hey Emmett." He said. He looked down at me. "You must be Rosalie, nice to meet you," He shook my hand, then he looked over my shoulder, and he eyes lit up. Alice walked up to Jasper.

"Hi." She said in the most giggly girl tone I've ever heard.

"Hi, you must be Rosalie's sister." He shook her hand.

"Alice." She giggled.

"Jasper." He held her hand in his not letting go. Alice caught his eye and they gazed into each other's eyes like a bunch of love struck teenagers. Emmett and I looked at each other.

"Guys" Emmett said, waving a hand in their line of sight. They both snapped out of their odd trance and Jasper let go of Alice's hand.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked.

"Dinner." Emmett said. We walked into the restaurant. "Four." Emmett said, holding up four fingers proudly. The hostess smiled at him and took us to a booth. Emmett sat next to me and Jasper sat next to Alice. Emmett held my hand under the table.

"So you two look nothing alike." Jasper said, looking at Alice and not even looking at me once.

"I am older, I look my dad and she looks like out mom." Alice smiled at him. I was proud of her. That was a great lie.

"I see." He replied, smiling at her. I looked at Emmett.

"Hi." I said for lack of anything else to say.

"Sorry about Jasper, I think he likes Alice." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"It's ok." I replied. He held my hand tight.

"Jasper." Emmett said. Jasper just ignored him and looked at Alice. She was just looking at him as well. Emmett turned to look at me, still holding my hand.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"Good, Edward is still here but everything's just fine. What about you?"

"Good, work as been a little over whelming but I'll deal." He replied. Emmett did seem tired and worried, but I could tell he was hiding it the best he could.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, not really" I shook my head. He smiled at me.

"How about we go for a walk, I don't think they will miss us" He said. Pointing at Alice and Jasper , who were just starring at each other like a couple of teens.

"Sounds good to me" Emmett helped me up and we walked out of the restaurant. "Where are we going?" I asked, as we started to walk farther away from the restaurant.

"Just for a walk, I just want some time for us, I mean the other day we did have to cut the date short" He smiled, big, holding my hand and staking it with his thumb.

We finally stopped walking and sat on a bench. "Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"It's kind of cold out here" I said rubbing my free hand on my shoulder.

He brought me into his arms. It felt safe for the first time in my life. I never felt safe before. I was always on a mission, to kill someone I never met. But with Emmett is was completely different. I felt safe with him. Safe ment something to me. Safe ment he would not leave me. Safe was important to me. "Thanks" I smiled.

He moved so he could look me in the face. He put his hand on my cheek. Leaned forward and kissed me. It was a sweet soft kiss. Not awkward, sweet and wonderful. We both let go. I looked him in the eyes, he looked at me. Leaned forward again and kissed me again. And I kissed him back.

It was my first real kiss. My life was so busy I never got to date. I never had a kiss before. But the truth was the kiss just made my job harder. But I could care less.

"Maybe we should head back" I said. After letting go.

"Ok" He smiled helping me up. He held my hand. We were both smiling.

When we got back to the restaurant, Alice and Jasper were still just looking at each other. There was food on the table. Some sort of pasta. I know we did not order.

Emmett and I sat back down, We held hands under the table again.

"Jasper how did we get food?" Emmett asked.

"We ordered just regular pasta for everyone. Is that ok?"

Emmett sighed "Yeah" He let go of my hand and began to eat.

So did I , and Alice and Jasper actually stopped looking at each other to eat.

We all ate, and wit in ten minutes, Emmett and I were done and he took my hand again.

"Jasper I am gonna take Rosalie home, you got Alice?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just smiled. Emmett and I got up again and left. Instead of holding my hand he held me close to him by putting his arm around me.

"So can I take you back to your hotel or am I just going to drop you off at the coffee shop" He asked.

"Hotel" I replied. He held me tighter.

I pointed out the way back to my hotel. As soon as we got there we walked to my room.

"Here we are" He smiled.

"Yeah" I smiled

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. "See you tomorrow? I will pick you up here"

"Yes, I would love to" I kissed him again. He kissed me back

"See you tomorrow" He smiled. Kissed my head than walked toward the stairs. I walked into the room and closed the door. I leaned up against the door. And Just smiled. And slid down and sat on the floor. I was falling for the mission something I swore I would never do. But odd enough I cared less. I liked Emmett. The kiss with him was the best thing in the world.

I was always told finish your mission no matter what.

But this time things changed!


	10. Spying is a tough job

**Chapter Ten: Spying is a tough job **

**Emmett's POV:**

As I left Rosalie's hotel all I could think about was her. She was different from any girl I had ever met. She was like me. A little bit of a challenge but I liked that. I always had to deal with challenges in my life. But Rosalie was a good kind of challenge.

I walked back to the small apartment building where Jasper and I were staying. Of course Jasper was not back yet. So I just walked into my room.

As soon as I shut the door, there was a knock on the door. I groaned and walked back to the front door. When I opened it standing in front of me was two of my good friends, also two good spies Kate and her boyfriend Garrett who I did not know too well, but I knew him well enough to trust him.

"Emmett." She smiled at me. Kate was not one to hug someone, smiling is how she expressed her emotions to people.

"Garrett." I said. With a small smile. Kate just burst past me into the room. Garrett gave me a 'sorry' look than followed her in.

"Jasper here?" She asked.

"No." I replied. She gave me a look.

"I know Jasper is here Emmett, I know he arrived hours ago where is he?" She demanded.

"I don't know" I lied. She looked me straight in the face.

"Emmett Cullen I know he is here. Tell me now!" I backed away from her.

"Ok Kate gee, he is out."

"Out, out where?" She asked.

"On a date." I said as softly as I possibly could. Kate hated when our personal lives mixed with out spy lives, even though she did the same thing. But to her, Garrett was he partner and her boyfriend. No mix. Her head looked like it was about to explode, then Garrett but his hand on her shoulder, she calmed down a little. "Can we stay till he gets back? I need to talk to him." She said.

"Sure." I replied, sitting on a chair. Kate sat down on the couch, Garrett sat next to her. She looked hard at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked. "Like right before you got home?"

"Out, Kate you are not the boss of me , you don't need to know where I was." I replied

"Fine, I will find out." She finally gave up and sat back into Garrett's arms. It made me want to be with Rosalie. Soon, Jasper came though the door with a smile on his face. As soon as Kate saw him, she burst out of Garrett's arms and looked hard at Jasper.

"Kate, why are you here?" He asked.

"Forget that, where have you been?" He had a goofy smile on.

"Out"

"Emmett already told me about the date" She said. Jasper gave me a looked. I returned it.

"So was Emmett." He shot back. I looked away from Kate. But she walked toward me.

"You were on a date also?"

"Yes." I replied. She sighed dramatically, and sat back next to Garrett. Jasper walked over to us.

"Kate tell me why you are here?" Jasper demanded

"Garrett and I are on a mission and we thought we would see you guys, and Aro" She said.

"I see, well we are on a mission also." Jasper replied.

"I know that." She snapped.

"She just wanted to see you guys." Garrett said. I smiled at Kate.

"Did you miss us?" I asked. She glared at Garrett.

"Yes." She said back at me.

"Well it is late, you guys staying here?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Kate replied getting up, holding Garrett's hand. "See you two in the morning and we will talk." She replied. They walked into the second bedroom.

"Guess we are roomies." I said to Jasper.

"Yes, I guess so." He replied, walking into the room. I followed him.

"So?" He closed the door.

"Alice is perfect"

"I could tell the second you saw her." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Rosalie seems nice." Jasper said sitting on the other bed, lying down on it.

"She is. Jasper?" He looked over at me. We both had the same looks on out faces.

"Are we going to tell them?" Jasper asked. I looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know. If it comes down to it, I will tell Rosalie, but I need to trust her more first, you know, get to know her."

"Same." Jasper agreed "I hate this. Spying and dating were never supposed to mix." He sighed.

"I know." was I could say. We were both in a tight mix. I was starting to fall for Rosalie. He was already falling for Alice, after just one meeting. We both had a problem. Our mission, had to be completed, but what was also important to us was, having someone, someone special. I know I wanted that. My whole life I wanted that.

I sighed. The only thing I could do was keep living though the days. And most importantly, spending time with Rosalie.


End file.
